The Shower Delectation
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: Takes place immediately after Season 10, Episode 23. When Amy suggests she and Sheldon shower together, Amy never expected Sheldon to say yes to the idea, let alone escalate it! The bathroom mirror isn't the only thing to get steamy... Shamy. Smut! Based on a drawing by RGBCN!


**Author's Note: To celebrate the end of the hiatus, I figured I'd post something steamy to get us kicked off into season 11!**

 **This one-shot is based on a drawing by RGBCN, one of the fandom's amazing artists and a fellow writer! You can see her sketch, and much more, on her account! (Just look up RGBCN on their site!)**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy! This is based on the events from 10.23!**

* * *

 _ **The Shower Delectation**_

* * *

Showering after sex was a common thing Sheldon did. While only having sex three times in the past two years, Amy figured post-coital showers were going to remain a part of Sheldon's necessary routine. The first time, when they were living apart, Sheldon had waited to return back to his own apartment. On her most recent birthday, however, he had cuddled with her before slowly slinking away to the bathroom to shower. She had taken no offense. Sex was messy and if she hadn't ended up so thoroughly exhausted after each love-making session, she would shower as well.

This time, however, Amy sensed Sheldon's hesitation to leave her side. By tomorrow, she'd be across the country on the East Coast. As sentimental as he rarely was, he seemed to savor each minute they had left with each other. Even if the thin sheen of sweat on his skin was possibly making his brain itch…

"Sheldon?"

"Hm?" He tightened his grip on her. They were spooning, him being the bigger of the two 'spoons'. Funnily enough, Amy was usually the one spooning him— he was a closeted cuddler. Never one to initiate cuddling, he never openly objected to being held himself.

"You can shower if you want," Amy reassured him, "I'll still be here when you get out."

"I know," his voice was low and his hot breath tickled her ear, "I just…" he sighed and nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck, "we only have 13 hours and 29 minutes left until you have to leave."

"Twenty minutes in the shower won't ruin what time we have left."

"I actually take on average thirty-seven minutes in the bathroom total if you including drying off and getting dressed."

"Then dry off and dress in here."

Sheldon let out what sounded like a soft chuckled mixed with a soft snort of derision, "And have you ogling my posterior?"

"Like you haven't admired my backside from afar," Amy countered as she pressed her ass against his now flaccid penis. He groaned in response and kneaded his fingers into the soft flesh of her waist.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he dismissed but Amy only smiled and slowly sat up.

"Oh please, babe," Amy blushed herself, fearing Sheldon would correct her, but he didn't. Instead, she saw the faintest hint of a smile, "Like I don't notice you looking at my butt when I'm getting out of my skirt after a long day, or bending over, or—"

Sheldon rolled his eyes in response, "Can't a guy appreciate his woman's evolutionary superior hips?"

Amy smiled and pressed a hand against Sheldon's bare chest. He had become less shy the longer they lived together. Even when they made love on their birthday, he would hide his wonderful body behind their sheets, and eventually beneath his robe. Now, only five months after, Amy would catch him walking around the bedroom shirtless as he got ready in the morning, or simply with a towel around secured low on his hips.

"How about this," Amy began, "we can shower together. That way, not a minute will be wasted apart."

"That sounds rather inefficient," Sheldon said, "one of us would need to be out of the stream of water for the other, leaving them in the cold."

Amy smirked, "Then we'll just need to keep close and make it quick."

Sheldon thought about it for a few more seconds, pursing his lips as he did so. Amy believed Sheldon was most sexy, and most handsome while in thought. His eyes were like a gateway to the cogs and gears in his mind, churning away and weighing options and potential pros and cons. As he reflecting, a crease formed between his eyebrows before relaxing when coming to a realization. Sheldon nodded and grunted as he sat up and rolled to his side of the bed.

"Alright, let's get cleaned up," he announced as he went to a standing position. Amy got a wonderful view of his posterior and grinned. Sheldon was right, she was just looking for opportunities to ogle him. Not that he wasn't seeking the same, she knew her prim and proper boyfriend had plenty of sinful thoughts deep within his brain.

He walked to the bathroom, while Amy took her time getting out of bed, she stood up from the edge of the bed and winced. Hopefully, if they were to have sex more regularly, the soreness wouldn't be a common thing. She slowly followed him into the bathroom, careful not to take too large a stride in case Sheldon's semen chose to run down her thigh or drip onto their floor. Neither of which Sheldon would be pleased about.

Turning on the water, Sheldon checked the temperature from the faucet before lifting up the lever to turn on the shower head. He then placed his hand under the spray and nodded in satisfaction of over water's temp. He then opened the shower curtain wider to allow Amy to walk in before him.

"Lady's first."

"How very kind of you," Amy smiled and crossed her arms over bare breasts as she stepped into the shower's welcomed stream and smiled as the hot water ran down her face and soothed her muscles. Sheldon stepped in right behind Amy and, as she had suggested, he stayed close to her. He pressed himself against her, letting the water run down his body and Amy listened as he sighed contently.

As they showered, Amy couldn't help but notice Sheldon's eyes and how they followed every move she made. There was a sadness in his eyes, but behind that sadness, was something more heated and passionate. They had never showered together before. There were times in the past where they would stick their heads into each other's shower to ask a question or make a statement about not using all the hot water, but this was their first shared shower together. It was awkward— moving around each other, making sure the other had the opportunity to rinse off their hair and body, etc— but it was also intimate.

Sheldon, at one end of the shower, began scrubbing at his body with a loofah while Amy took care to rinse every bit of condition in her hair. She was facing him and shamelessly taking the time to admire her boyfriend's body for a few more moments before her focus shifted over to the painful thought of being away from him for three months. They had never been apart for that long. Even when broken up, they would see each other at work, with friends, during unrequested Skype calls…

Turning to face the shower, Amy tilted her head up and sighed as the hot water washed over her. She tried not to think about the long summer ahead, away from her friends and boyfriend. There was FaceTime and Skype. She'd call Sheldon every day, multiple times if she could, just to hear his voice and see his smiling face.

Suddenly, she felt two warm hands grasp her waist and she couldn't help but flinch at the touch. She wasn't used to Sheldon being in the shower with her, let alone touching her while they were in the shower together. She turned her head slightly to catch Sheldon her her periphery. The soap bubbles covering his body rolled down as the water washed them away. He always smelled so good when he was fresh out of the shower, and the scent of his body wash overpowered her own. The scent of lavender hidden behind spices and pine.

"I'm going to miss you," Sheldon muttered and while Amy knew he would, she felt a stab through her heart hearing it come out of his own mouth. His voice sounded so meek and unsure, scared and mirthless.

"Sheldon…" She whispered as he stepped closer to her. She could feel every inch of his skin pressing along her back, "I'll be back in no time."

"I guess I know that," He squeezed her hard and pulled her to him, "but I've gotten so used to having you here, living with me. I've never lived alone before."

"You could always stay with Leonard and Penny in your old room."

"True," he sighed into her hair as his left hand began to travel inconspicuously lower, "but this is where I live now. With you. It's not logical to live there for three months and move back when you return home. Maybe I could learn some independence while you're away…"

"Just don't get too independent," Amy joked and Sheldon chuckled softly. His hand was now right above her pubic mound. His fingers teased and played with the trimmed hair there and Amy, though sated minutes before, felt desire rise up within her.

"Amy…" his exhaled breath was hot and his voice dripped like honey, "let me touch you. One more time. Please."

His fingers inched closer before stopping. His fingers tapped against her skin, awaiting her answer. Amy smiled and let out a soft sigh of surrender. "Yes."

His hand traveled the final distance and Sheldon shamelessly dipped his fingers between her folds. She hadn't washed her body yet and Sheldon could still feel and smell her arousal from just moments ago. She was still liquid heat and her clitoris was still swollen. As he touched her, Amy tipped her head back and moaned as Sheldon's deft fingers teased her.

"Oh," she breathed as one arm reached back to comb through Sheldon's dripping wet hair. Her other hand, for fear of falling, reached in front of her to lean on the tile wall, "S-Sheldon…"

He hummed in her ear and bit her earlobe. His erection was now rock hard against the small of her back, nearly throbbing as his index finger rocked back and forth against the sensitive bundle of nerves. He then stopped and moved lower, slipping his finger inside of her and they moaned in unison— Amy at the pleasure, and Sheldon from the sensation of her heat.

"That's it," he egged on as he inserted a second finger inside of her. He could still feel the remnants of their love making inside of her and his cock twitched at the thought, "I love knowing how good I make you feel."

"Sheldon," Amy whimpered as he curled his fingers inside of her, caressing her g-spot repeatedly, pushing her closer and closer to the edge of orgasm, "I'm so close… Oh God!"

"Cum Amy," he whispered to her, his fingers pressed roughly against her while his palm rubbed against her clitoris, "I want you to cum for me."

Obediently, she did. The hand reaching back into his hair tightened its grip while her nails scraped down the tiles of the shower wall for purchase. Her knees weakened and she felt herself collapsing as her orgasm took control of her. Her eyes rolled back in pleasures and she screamed loud enough for her voice to echo, "Sheldon! Oh god, baby! Yes!"

"That's my girl," Sheldon grinned and even as her orgasm settled into a soft whimper, his fingers caressed her in an attempt to make her already earth-shattering orgasm last as long as it could. Sheldon still had a firm grip on her. With her knees shaking and her muscles limp, Sheldon didn't dare let go of her. Instead, he slowly slipped his fingers out of her and sank to his knees alongside her.

They sat there in silenced for longer than either of them had realized. The water had turned cold, but neither of them stirred as they clung to each other. Amy was the first to break the silence. With a groan, she twisted around to face Sheldon to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Sheldon smiled and turned to kiss her temple.

Slowly, he stood up and once he was sure-footed, he helped her. Her knees were obviously still weakened after her third orgasm that day— or was it her fourth? Sheldon wasn't keeping track— but she was able to stand on her own. He finished rinsing off and got out of the shower, once he had a towel secured around his waist, he helped Amy step out and wrapped her in a towel before pulling her into another hug. Amy smiled and relaxed in his arms. Taking in the scent of his body wash, she thought about the three months to come. They've been through worse, for longer.

They'd be fine. She'd make sure of it, just as she knew Sheldon would, too.

As Sheldon pulled away from the hug, she was delighted and shocked when he moved to pick her up off the ground. With a squeal, she wrapped her arms around his neck and secured her legs around his waist. His towel had fallen off in the process and Amy quickly found out he wasn't quite done with her.

"Sheldon!" Amy couldn't hold back her laughter as her boyfriend whisked her away to the bedroom for the next twelve hours and 47 minutes.


End file.
